


Just another one

by Justforbad_bros



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Concerts, Daichi is fucked, M/M, Musicians, Sappy, brocellos, brothers in cellos, kurodai - Freeform, pianists akaashi & kenma, suga knows, thirsty sawamura daichi, wingman suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justforbad_bros/pseuds/Justforbad_bros
Summary: "Are there even people that listen to classical music in this century?!”Suga faced him with a knowing smirk“I know you will love them! Just trust me!”





	Just another one

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Daichi, shut up!

Daichi was quietly drinking his coffee when his phone buzzed  
“Hello?”  
“Oi, Daichi! Do you have to work tonight?”  
“Oh… Hi Suga! No, today is my day off, so I think I will just chill on the couch.”  
“Ok listen. I have two tickets for a concert, and one was for Asahi, but he’s got a fever. So would you like to come with me?”  
“Umm… Ok, I guess. What group is it?”  
“Ah, you’ll absolutely love them, pick you up at eight! See you later!”  
_Wow, ok._

\-----------------

“Suga, where are we going? I don’t recognize this part of the city”  
“To the theater”  
“Theater?! Let me see the tickets” Suga passed them to him, and Daichi read the name of the group.  
“Brocellos … Bro… Cellos… CELLOS?!” he groaned “Suga, are you taking me to a concert of classical music? Are there even people that listen to classical music in this century?!”  
Suga faced him with a knowing smirk  
“I know you will love them! Just trust me!”  
“Alright” he sighed.

\-----------------

After a not so long wait, they entered into the theater. It was incredibly huge. There was a big stage, with two chairs in the middle, two pianos, one on the left and one on the right side of it, and behind, lots of chairs and music stands. 

_So there will be an orchestra. Great._

Daichi had never listened to classical music, but he was convinced that, probably, it was terribly boring. Their seats were in the parterre, in the first row. 

“Suga, look at this place, it’s so fancy! And we are so close to the stage! Those tickets must’ve cost you a fortune!”

“Nah, not really! Just a night without sleep. I found out that there was a contest to win the tickets and even the pass for the back stage, you only had to try buying the tickets the first moment they were on sale and being the very first! But they didn’t say at what hour the sale would be open, so I stared at my laptop for nearly 22 hours, and… well… I won!” 

“Wow! You must like them a lot! I hope it’s worth it!”

“Oh, it is! No doubt!”

When they arrived at their seats Daichi turned back and saw that there were lots of people, all of the boxes where full and the gallery was crowded.

_Oh. I guess I was wrong, a big amount of people listen to classical music._

Abruptly the light on the audience went off and the stage was enlightened with dark blue lights. He could barely see some dark shape moving on the platform. The members of the orchestra, apparently, took their spots, then the two pianists, and In the end two figures came out of the backstage, one from the left and one from the right, with their instruments in their hands. They sat down in the two chairs in the middle and started playing. And after a moment …

_Oh. OH… I know this song_

“Suga… are they playing “Smooth Criminal” of Michael Jackson?!” 

Suga giggled, “Yes, they are!” 

The atmosphere, the mystery, the song, everything was suggestive. The sound of the cellos was overwhelming and every inch of Daichi’s body was thrilled by it. Curiosity and excitement were growing inside him. When the song ended the lights became white and they finally could see the faces of the musicians. An ovation filled the theater and Daichi’s jaw dropped. Four men, nearly of his age stood in front of him with a giant orchestra behind. 

_Wow! They’re so young!_

The two cellists and the pianists stood up, bowing to the audience, gaining another applause. The pianists sat down on their spots, but the cellists stood there with open arms and bright smile. Daichi could hear some girls screaming behind him, and… _Well_ … He could totally understand them. These guys where both attractive, in different ways : the one on his left was well built with spiky dyed white and black hair and golden eyes, the other was tall, with broad shoulders and a lanky figure, with wild black hair (that _really_ suited him), and amber eyes. 

_Fuck, I have to thank Suga later._

When the applause ended they sat back and started to play again, this time it seemed more like classical music but the piece went on and it became so… wild… like a metal piece. The cellist on his left could barely stand still on the chair, going with his head back and forth and the bowstrings of the other where almost split. Daichi was shocked, he would have never imagined something like this, they were _spectacular_ , and with every song his excitement grew exponentially. He recognized another piece. He gripped Suga’s shirt saying breathlessly: 

“Whit or without you… “

Suga, looking at Daichi’s happy and incredulous expression, nearly exploded in a laugh. Daichi loved U2, and the way they played this song was divine. They seemed to breath with their instruments. Daichi put a hand on his heart and whispered a “thank you” to Sugawara, who smiled widely and hit hard his friend’s shoulder saying:

“I told you that you would’ve liked them!”

_Ouch! Suga did you work out?! Damn it!_

“Yeah, I really like them” 

_Maybe too much._

There was something in that the guy with the bedhead that attracted him furiously. Maybe it was his look, or the fact that his suit brought out his figure so damn well, or the way he played, or his slender fingers…

_Slender fingers…_

“Oi Daichi!”

“Yes! I’m here! I’m here! I was just lost in thoughts!”

“Mmh?”

“Actually, I’m a little bit thirsty, you know?”

“Yes, you surely are”

“WHAT?!”

“Nothing, nothing! Here, I’ve got some water”

He took the bottle, trying to ignore what Suga was implying and failing to hide the blush on his face. 

_Since when did I become so obvious?!_

Another piece started. It began with the piano, but only one pianist was playing, the other just seemed surprised: he looked at the cellists and they both smirked and started to play. Instantly the guy with strangely dyed hair turned completely, with his cello, in the direction of the confused and now embarrassed pianist, looking at him with hearts in his eyes. The song was very romantic and the pretty pianist was trying to hide his blush, covering it with one hand. Abruptly the cellist put the instrument down and went right to the black haired pianist, the music playing in the background, he took his hand, whispered something in his ear that made him shiver and started to dance squeezing the other tight. Daichi smiled at the happy, sappy scene. Then he looked at the other cellist and his heart skipped a beat. He was _Beautiful_. It could be easily seen that he was completely lost in the song, with his eyes half-closed, fluttering with his cello and smiling sweetly; it felt like he was savoring the piece with all of his body. Daichi was mesmerized. Abruptly the orchestra joined him, and he opened his eyes smiling widely, turning to look at his friends that were dancing blissfully. Then he turned back, and for a fraction of second his eyes rested on Daichi and he grinned at him. Daichi’s mouth went dry. 

_Fuck! Why I am so obvious?! He surely has seen my dumb expression! Ok… play it cool… smile back to him_

But the other had already closed his eyes and Daichi palmfaced internally. 

Whatever

During the last note of the song, the cellist that was dancing stopped and slowly bended the knee picking a little box from his pocket. Everyone went silent, the pretty black-haired man gasped and then, trying to hide the excitement in his voice, said:

“Yes Koutarou, I will marry you!”

He put the ring on his finger, then he hugged and lifted him off the ground: an ovation exploded from the audience, while the other cellist picked up the little pianist from his collar and joined the hug. They were so happy : Daichi was moved by the scene, it was so pure and romantic. They eventually broke the hug, each of them was smiling in his personal way, a small smile spread in the little pianist, a bright one in both the cellists, and the pretty pianist… well, his smile was something between incredulousness and pure joy.  
There was a little break in which a giant drums was assembled on the stage. Then they returned and the golden eyed man took the mic

“Hey hey hey everyone! Are you having fun?!”

Screams came from the audience, Daichi felt himself screaming too.

“Good! For this unique occurrence we decided to call a special guest! My favorite kohai, and the most amazing percussionist I’ve ever seen, HINATA SHOYOOOOO!!!”

The audience applauded and a small kid with orange hair came out from the backstage, he directly hugged his senpai and then arranged himself behind the drums. There was silence and then he started to play. And, _Fuck_ , that was one of the most awesome drums solo that Daichi had ever seen: that tiny boy was an orange ball of energy, he moved so fast and perfectly on the beat. When the solo ended the other joined him, completing another track. At the end of the piece the bedhead took the mic 

“We want to thank you for being here with us in this special night, we hope that you liked and enjoyed it like we did! Goodnight to all of you!”

All of the people on the stage stood up and started to bow, the audience applauded and screamed. The concert was ending.

_No, no, it can’t be, it’s too soon, I want more_

Instinctively Daichi screamed

“ANOTHER ONEEEEEEE”

Gaining an amused gaze from the amber eyed man. Fortunately other people joined his plea and the musicians couldn’t do anything but please the audience. They began to play… and Daichi began to cry, not a _real_ cry, just some tears here and there sliding uncontrollably on his cheek at the sound of his favorite song. What better way to end a performance than playing “The Show Must Go On” of The Queen. Daichi whispered the words of the song, enchanted by the music. But the song sooner or later had to finish and the cheers of the audience broke Daichi’s daydreaming. The bedhead spoke again:

“We hope that you’re satisfied now!” and he _winked_ … at Daichi.

_What the hell is happening?!_

“Goodnight everybody!”

The crowd applauded loudly.

“Suga, what’s the name of that bedhead?”

“Who, him? Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsturo”

“Kuroo…”

Yeah, his name was Kuroo. And Daichi was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> With his amazingly slender and strong fingers Kuroo can play almost everything, but i love the cello ... so here we are. And in my mind bokuto plays even the drums because why not?!  
> if someone is curious about how is possible to play these songs with cellos these are the proofs:  
> 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mx0xCI1jaUM  
> 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uT3SBzmDxGk  
> 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCgomyvD_PQ  
> 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTN7xO6emU0  
> 5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nji5zvkuuFg ( even with the drums solo) ;  
> 6 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L051v3NC0F4


End file.
